Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{3}{4p - 6} \div \dfrac{7}{3p}$
Solution: Dividing by an expression is the same as multiplying by its inverse. $k = \dfrac{3}{4p - 6} \times \dfrac{3p}{7}$ When multiplying fractions, we multiply the numerators and the denominators. $k = \dfrac{ 3 \times 3p } { (4p - 6) \times 7}$ $k = \dfrac{9p}{28p - 42}$